ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing Thunder arc
The Dancing Thunder arc third story arc in the Rave Master series. Haru Glory, Elie, and Plue, accompanied by their tour guide Griffon Kato and his horse Tanchimo arrive at Ska Village. They check in at Hotel Ska to wait the rain out, but there they learn from the hotel owner Lasagna that the rain has not once ceased in the last five years, ever since the man who controls thunder moved in. Overhearing this, Elie suddenly charges out into the downpour. Summary Out of the Plue Haru, Elie, and Plue journey northwards, albeit without a specific location in mind.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 19, page 2 As their then-appointed navigator Griffon briefs Haru about their current location in between Punk Street and Ska Village, with their best shot being the biggest capital in Song Continent, Experiment, Elie calls for the Rave Master, claiming she has seen the Rave stone before. Haru's skepticism irks Elie, resulting in an argument, which prompts her to take a bath by the hot springs.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 19, pages 3 - 8 There, Elie attempts to twist Plue's nose, when the latter suddenly, mysteriously deflates.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 19, pages 9 - 11 The ensuing panic to return Plue to normal causes the argument between Elie and Haru to escalate as they try ridiculous means to turn Plue back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 19, pages 12 - 13 At nightfall, Elie resolves to handle things by herself, and heads back for Punk Street to take Plue to a veterinarian. Having neglected to put on her slippers, she injures her feet along the way, and is even ambushed by a monster. Haru, however, arrives in time to rescue her, and the two patch things up. Suddenly, Plue resumes his normal frame, and Elie celebrates this with another trip to the hot springs. There, she discovers that it is actually the heat that causes Plue to deflate. Griffon, while spying on a bathing Elie, concludes that sleep reverts Plue to his original build. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 19, pages 14 - 20 The Coldest Rain On route to their next destination, a sudden, unrelenting downpour forces Haru and his friends to take refuge in the nearby Ska Village. A streak of lightning nearly hits their wagon, but the ensuing boom of thunder leads Elie into a breakdown.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, pages 2 - 6 As Griff and Tanchimo map their course, Haru finds the local Hotel Ska, where the owner Lasagna cryptically alludes to the village's rain. Haru heads out to explore, and in his search for an umbrella, comes across Chino. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, pages 7 - 12 The boy attempts to attack a frog, claiming he needs to kill the demon. When Haru stops him, Chino yells at the Rave Master, and stomps away. A passerby informs Haru that Chino has never once seen a blue sky. Once back at the hotel, Haru and Chino meet up for the second time, with the latter actually being Lasagna's son. Eventually, Lasagna reveals that Chino's agitation is because it has never once stopped raining in Ska Village for the last five years, and his vehement dislike for frogs is born from a mysterious belief that they cause the downpours. The rain began ever since the man who controls thunder moved into the village five years ago. Overhearing this, Elie suddenly, determinedly heads outside. Clouds that cover my heart Dancing Hero Lights, Camera, Action Last Scene References Navigation Category:Story Arcs